Forjando una familia
by Kurizu Rippa
Summary: Christopher Reaper, un joven adolescente de 17, es contratado por nada más ni nada menos que el mismísmo "Maestro" de la Mansión Crypton. Pronto, Chris se volverá parte de la grande y disparatada familia de la Mansión, conociendo a cada Idol de Japón, y tambien forjando algo más que una simple amistad con una Idol en particular.
1. Chapter 1

**Debo mencionar que Vocaloid no me pertence, ni tampoco sus personajes, Voyakiloid ni Utaus. Solo hago este fic con la intención de entrener. Tenganme paciencia, por favor, no podré publicar todos los días :0 Debo mencionar que en esta historia, mi OC (personaje ficticio creado por mi) participará como el protagonista, por así decirlo. Suplico que eviten las quejas sobre la trama, o las personalidades de cada personaje, porque yo he decidido que en esta historia ficticia actúen de manera propia. C: Espero les guste! 3**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuevo Empleo.

"¿Que hago yo aquí? ¿Como hice para llegar a esto? No es nada malo, por su puesto, pero... Es raro. ¿Debía ser yo, siendo que habían otros con mejor capacitación para el trabajo?" Se preguntó un joven de 17 años, quien estaba realmente confundido por su situación. Christopher era su nombre; Reaper, su apellido. Siendo que se encaminaba a una rápida entrevista antes de iniciar su nuevo empleo, consideró que sería apropiado usar un traje elegante, pero no era lo suyo. A el no le agradaban esas vestimentas, le eran muy incómodas; Christopher prefería mas la ropa casual, como su chaqueta o sus jeans. Afortunadamente, se trajo su vieja mochila de cuero, donde traía la ropa que mas usaba, para poder vestirse con eso una vez finalizada la entrevista y estar más cómodo.  
Al llegar a la dirección que se le había enviado por correo, logró admirar que se trataba de una gran y lujosa mansión. Posiblemente gente con mucho dinero vivía ahí, o posiblemente solo sea un hotel privado, pensó para si mismo, mientras se acercaba al portón. Un pequeño timbre permanecía a su izquierda, en una de las paredes que sujetaban las grandes puertas; sin pensarlo dos veces, lo presionó. Una leve y atractiva melodía se oyó en ese momento, cosa que atrajo la atención de Christopher de manera positiva. Al instante, los portones se abrieron y le permitieron la entrada al adolescente.  
—Realmente no entiendo como llegué hasta aquí. Pero creo que es algo bueno que me hayan contratado, supongo.  
Se dijo a si mismo, mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca y acomodaba un poco sus castaños cabellos, hacercandose a la puerta que le permitía entrar al interior de la mansión. Una vez allí, un hombre con un traje muy bien cuidado y limpio le abrió la puerta, a lo que sonrió con amabilidad y le permitió la entrada.  
—Lo estaba esperando, señor Reaper.  
—Solo dígame Chris, por favor. No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.  
— Mil disculpas. En fin, pasa. Tenemos que hablar un poco antes de iniciar con tu nuevo empleo.  
—Si, a eso he venido...  
Christpher con algo de curiosidad, se adentró en la mansión y la observo perplejo un par de veces, sin creer lo que estaba admirando. En definitiva, no era lo que Chris esperaba. Estaba apreciando cuadros, o mas bien dicho... Fotos familiares de los idols más famosos de todo japón. Un mural gigantesco con cientos de fotos de aquellos idols que enamoraban al publico con su voz.  
—Esto es una especie de broma, no es así...?  
—Para nada. No hay nadie mas capacitado para el empleo que tengo preparado para ti. Aunque prefriría llamarlo... "Misión" si se te hace mas cómodo.  
—Que misión...? Creo que no estoy bien informado.  
El hombre dejó su mano en el hombro derecho de Chris, riendo con amabilidad mientras le mostró una puerta al final del pasillo izquierdo. El joven castaño observó las fotos de nuevo por un momento, y luego siguió al hombre que le invitó a la mansión, quien lo llevó a una habitación algo amplia para lo que aparentaba. Aun así, pudo apreciarse que todo estaba debidamente ordenado, y muy limpio. Parecía que en la habitación habían menos cosas de las que en realidad allí estaban.  
—Siéntate, por favor.  
El hombre aun anónimo para Chris, se sentó en su bien tratada y aparentemente nueva silla, la cual poseía unas ruedas que permitían rotar la silla, sin moverla de su posición actual. Chris se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, desde el cual aquel desconocido le observó con una expresión de extrema amabilidad.  
—Creo que mi única pregunta, sería... Por que me ha contratado a mi?  
—Esa pregunta es la que esperaba de ti. Verás... Estoy seguro que ya has notado que lugar es este, no es así?  
—Si. Es la Mansión... Crypton, no es así?  
—Precisamente. Aquí es donde los mejores cantantes vienen a estudiar y a practicar para complacer a sus fanáticos. Como la conocida estrella, Hatsune Miku. Siendo tan joven, ya ha revolucionado al mundo entero.  
—Entiendo, pero... Para que me contrato?  
—Aunque estos "Vocaloid", como hemos decido llamarles, son muy talentosos y atractivos para el publico... Tienen problemas personales. Cada quien tiene sus propios problemas, y no soy capaz de ayudarles del modo debido. Imaginé que alguien de su edad, que tenga mas experiencia en adolescentes podría ayudarme. Además, tengo entendido que eres un gran fanático de algunas idols de Crypton, no es verdad?  
—Supongo que si...  
Christopher se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero aun así se mantenía relajado y serio, escuchando lo que su opuesto estaba informandole.  
—Estos Vocaloid forman una familia... Una gran familia. Pero como todas, esta familia tiene problemas para relacionarse bien. Esto no es un empleo, si se puede decir... Es una petición. Una Misión, como antes te mencioné. Necesito que cuides a esta familia, y la vuelvas mas unida. Si lo logras, y se que lo harás... Podrás apreciar lo que una verdadera familia representa.  
Christopher se sintió algo disgustado por la palabra "familia" tantas veces. El ya no tenía familia alguna. Solo sus pocos amigos representaban lo mas cercano a una, ya que su padre le avandonó cuando solo tenía 3 años de edad, y su madre falleció por un excesivo estrés que acabó por matarla mientras dormía. Chris quedó solo, eso sin duda. Pero con sus amigos a su lado, a el no le importaba. Aun así, jamás le volvió a agradar la palabra "familia".  
—Comprendo lo que me pide. Pero por que yo? Que tengo de especial?  
—Esperaba que preguntaras eso... Te he observado un tiempo. Eres capaz de entregarle tu corazón a gente desafortunada sin que te lo pregunten... Cuidas a tus seres queridos como un Dragón cuidaría de un Hada. Jamas has traicionado a nadie en tu vida. Esa admirable capacidad que tienes fue la que me hizo querer contratarte. No muchos tienen esa capacidad... Asi que...  
Christopher solo quedó en silencio mientras apreciaba que su opuesto le extendió la mano con amabilidad, esperando una respuesta del castaño.  
—Aceptas?  
Chris solo hizo una ligera sonrisa, y estrechó su mano con la de su mayor, dando a entender la obvia respuesta.  
—Por su puesto.  
—Se que te agradará estar aquí. Te lo garantizo.  
Ambos se levantaron.  
—Olvidé presentarme. Puedes llamarme "Maestro". Así me llaman mis estudiantes aquí.  
—Un gusto.  
—Bueno. Quieres conocer a tus nuevos amigos, a tus compañeros?  
—Será un placer.  
—Acompáñame.  
Aquel hombre le dió un ligero tour a Chris, explicándole lo que había en cada habitación, y que habitaciones y pasillos se conectan entre si. Al llegar a unas escaleras, el hombre le permitió a Chris subir primero, pero el se negó. Aquel "Maestro" subió con su tipica sonrisa amable, mientras que Leon le seguía el paso.  
—Primero, te presentaré a la señorita Sakine. Es la mayor aquí. Tiene actualmente 22 años.  
El supuesto "Maestro" le abrió la puerta de una habitación a Chris. Dentro, había una joven mujer con prendas rojizas y negras, con cabello castaño y corto. No había prestado atención a la puerta abrirse, puesto que estaba muy concentrada en un videojuego de su computador.  
—Ella es... Meiko Sakine?  
—Asi es. Es una de las estudiantes mas antiguas que tengo. Una de las primeras. Por el momento está de vacaciones. Se le están agotando las ideas para sus canciones, asi que le permití tomarse unos días. Ejém... Meiko?  
—Oh, Maestro. Lo siento, no lo había escuchado. Huh? Quien es aquel muchacho?  
La castaña ocultó una lata de alcohol detrás de su ordenador, solo para que su Maestro no pudiese verla, mientras ella apreciaba a Chris con curiosidad.  
—Es el Christopher Reaper. Es nuevo aquí. El estará aqui un tiempo. Espero no les moleste a ustedes.  
—Para nada~! Es un gusto, Christopher-kun; me llamo Meiko.  
Aquella mujer le ofreció una ligera sonrisa al adolescente, mientras que Chris le asintió con una leve sonrisa también.  
—El gusto es mío.  
—Señorita Sakine... Le molestaría presentárle al señor Reaper el resto de la familia? Tengo algo de papeleo por hacer.  
—Será un gusto, Maestro.  
Meiko se dirigió a apagar su computadora, y aprovechó la retirada de su Maestro para beber los ultimos sorbos de alchol que quedaban en la lata. Una vez hecho esto, dejo caer la lata en un bote de basura a su izquierda, se estiró un poco y se quitó el micrófono que llevaba para comunicarse con otros jugadores.  
—Por aquí~. Te llevaré con Luka-chan.  
—Megurine Luka?  
—Así es. Es más joven que yo por 2 años. Es muy amigable, pero tiene sus mañas.  
Ambos rieron un poco y al llegar a la habitación de Luka, Meiko abrió la puerta.  
—Luka-chan. Tenemos a alguien nuevo aqui~ Ven a saludar.  
La habitación de Luka era algo espaciosa, y tenía su propio baño y mini-cocina, por lo que no salia mucho de ella. Ambos se adentraron en la habitación y Meiko se sentó en la grande cama de Luka, estirándose un poco más. Chris solo siguió observando todo en la habitación, notando un armario muy espacioso con mucha ropa. En ese momento, Luka salió del baño, secando su cabello con una toalla rosada, y se sorprendió al ver al joven en su habitación.  
—Ah, hola. Quién eres? Meeiko-san... Quién es el?  
—Me llamo Christopher. Christopher Reaper. Un placer.  
El muchacho le ofreció su mano para estrecharla en forma de saludo, y Luka solo terminó de secarse el cabello, para luego estrechársela, algo seria. Chris solo sonrió, y Luka hizo lo mismo, pero aun manteniéndose seria, pues no le habían avisado del nuevo individuo en la Mansión.  
—El se quedará aquí por un tiempo aun no definido. Fue contratado por el Maestro.  
—Contratado? Entonces, espero que te diviertas mucho aquí. Soy Megurine Luka, puedes decirme Luka-chan; o Megurine-san, como te guste mas.  
—Bueno, Christopher-kun...  
Dijo Meiko, siendo interrumpida por el joven castaño, quien se disculpó antes de continuar con su frase.  
— Por favor, solo llámame Chris.  
—Bueno, Chris... Quieres conocer a Gakupo-san?  
Luka se alarmó y se sonrojo, exaltada.  
—G-Gakupo-kun ya regresó?!  
El joven se sorprendió y observó a la pelirosada, con mucha curiosidad, a lo que la mujer de cabello castaño le respondió.  
—Si, hace unas horas regresó de su gira por Korea. No te enteraste?  
— C-claro que no!  
—Que hay de malo con eso?  
— Lo siento, Chris. Es obvio que no lo sabías... Verás...  
Meiko le susurra al joven en el oído, mirando a Luka desafiante, mientras que esta ultima solo miró a Meiko con mucho rubor.  
"Gakupo-san le propuso matrimonio a Luka-chan". Esas fueron las palabras que Christopher oyó de parte de Meiko, la cual se rió traviesamente unos segundos.  
—Ah, ya entiendo... Bueno, entonces preferiría conocerle más tarde. Si ha vuelto hace unas horas, ha de estar cansado. Preferiría no molestar.  
—Entiendo. Bueno, quieres ver a Rin-chan y Len-kun?  
—Los gemelos Kagamine? Con mucho gusto!  
Los dos se fueron escaleras abajo, donde encontraron una habitación dividida en dos lados; de un lado, todo estaba de un amarillo fuerte, y habían varios objetos que indicaban ser de un joven varón, quien en este caso sería Len. Del otro lado, todo estaba en un color amarillo mas suave, y tenía varias cosas felpudas repartidas por todas partes, indicando ser la habitación de Rin. Aun así, ninguno de los gemelos estaba en la habitación.  
—Hmm... No están aquí.  
—Donde crees que puedan estar, Meiko?  
—Posiblemente buscando algo para comer... Sígueme. Te llevaré a la cocina principal.  
Mientras los dos se fueron a la cocina principal, que según las indicaciones del Maestro era la habitación mas grande de la Mansión, Meiko le comentó al joven castaño un par de datos.  
—Escucha. Len es... Bastante afeminado a veces, pero es un buen chico. Puedes tener algunas buenas conversaciones con el de vez en cuando. Pero... Rin es una amenaza viviente. Siempre anda haciendo bromas pesadas y se la pasa discutiendo con Miku.  
Ella solo rió un poco, mientras continuaban caminando.  
—Pero son buenas personas, y son los hermanos mas unidos que jamas verás.  
—Je... No podría imaginar a unos hermanos mas unidos.  
Una vez llegaron a la cocina principal, se encontraron con dos jóvenes menores que Chris, ambos rubios de ojos celestes, y con sus pijamas aun puestas, peleando por quien se comería el ultimo sandwich.  
—Es míO!  
—Claro, que no! Yo lo vi primero!  
—P-pues yo me lo comí en mi imaginación primero!  
—Oigan, ya dejen de pelear, niños. Tenemos un nuevo amigo aquí.  
—Saludos. Soy Chris.  
—Kagamine Rin. Solo no te comas mi comida y seremos amigos, bien?  
—Soy Len, un gusto.  
Rin aprovechó en ese momento a devorarse bestialmente el sandwich por el que ambos peleaban, en cuanto Len se dió cuenta de eso, dió un grito estremecedor, como si le hubiesen arrancado una extremidad.  
—M-mi sandwich!  
—Hum! Te dije que era mío.  
Mientras Len lloraba con mucha tristeza "kawaii", Chris comenzó a reír un poco. **  
(Kawaii: Traducción japonesa de la palabra "Lindo" o "Tierno")  
** —Todo por un sandwich? Yo a la edad de ustedes me peleaba con mis amigos por quien hizo trampa en un videojuego. Jeje.  
En ese momento se oyó un agudo chillido que obligó a Chris a taparse los oídos mientras una adolescente de aparentemente 16 años, con cabello turquesa bajó las escaleras y llegó furiosa a la cocina principal; parecía que acaba de atravesar una pared, con todo ese polvo grisáseo en su rostro.  
—RIN! PUSISTE POLVO EN MI SECADORA DE PELO, DE NUEVO?!  
—Claro que no, Miku-chan~ Como crees~?  
Rin se rió traviesamente mientras Chris apreciaba quien había llegado.  
—Eh? Es ella...?  
—Si, ella es Miku-chan.  
—Huh? Quién es él?  
Miku se limpió el rostro con una servilleta descartable que estaba en la mesa, y obervó a Chris con una cara de curiosidad muy muy kawaii, abriendo bien los ojos, los cuales brillaban como si estuviese llorando.  
—P-perdóname. Déjame que me presente. Soy Christopher Reaper. Estaré aquí un tiempo. El tal "Maestro" me contrató.  
—Oh... Ya veo~! Entonces, bienvenido!  
Sin avisar, Miku se avalanzó rápidamente sobre Chris, abrazándolo con una fuerza descomunal. Con el rostro morado por la falta de oxígeno, Christopher le respondió.  
—N-no respiro...  
—Per-perdón.  
La chica del cabello azul verdoso le soltó, sonriendo algo apenada. Una vez que recuperó el aire, Chris sonrió con amabilidad. Un corto silenció abarcó la escena, hasta que Rin se fue de la habitación con gran apuro.  
—D-debo ir al baño!  
—Al fin pude vengarme...  
Len alzó el puño, victorioso.  
—Vengarte? Ella te hizo una broma?  
—Nos hace bromas a todos. Y finalmente logré vengarme! Solo tuve que ponerle mostaza al sandwich. Ella es alérgica. Le dan ganas de ir al baño.  
—Buena broma.  
Todos comenzaron a reir, y luego volteron sus caras hacia el refrigerador, donde vieron a un sujeto con cabello azul, impactado cual Pie Grande, con un helado en su boca, mientras cargaba otras dos cajas de helado en sus brazos.

—Kaito... Estás robando helado de nuevo?  
—N-no...  
El tal "Kaito" se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo, gritando "Nos descubrieron! Nos descubrieron!", hablándole a alguien mediante su micrófono, mientras se iba.  
—Jamas aprenderá...  
—El era Kaito Shion, no?  
—El único.  
Meiko se sonrojó y algunos corazones pequeños comenzaron a girar sobre su cabeza.  
—Si... El es el prometido de Meiko-san. Van a casarse pronto. —Dijo Miku, con un poco de aburrimiento, pues ya había visto esa actitud en Meiko previamente.  
—Pero eso no quita que sea un pervertido Mujeriego!  
—Cállate, Rin.  
Meiko miró a Rin con unas pequeñas llamas en sus ojos, mostrando una gran ira.  
Todos se rieron nuevamente, y Chris sacudió un poco su cabello, pues lo sentía algo mal acomodado. Lo cual le recordó que aun llevaba puesto el traje que tanto detestaba.  
—O-oh! Disculpen... Pueden decirme donde esta mi habitación? Quiero quitarme esta cosa de una vez...

~Varios minutos más tarde~

Chris había salido finalmente de su nueva habitación, vestido con una camisa roja, y una chaqueta negra con capucha, totalmente cerrada, y unos jeans ajustados solo en su cintura, de color azul.  
—Ahh..~ Al fin me siento más cómodo~ Usar ese traje es un infierno...  
Miku estaba allí, y le sonrió, mientras que cada quien ya se había ido a su respectiva habitación, a hacer quien sabe que.  
—Bueno... Voy a ir a practicar una canción, si no te molesta. No me gustaría que te aburras, así que... Ve a visitar a Dell-kun y a Haku-chan~ Te llevarás bien con ellos.  
Miku sonrió nuevamente, mientras tomó un blog de notas y escribió una dirección, la cual le entregó a Leon.  
—Honne Dell... Y Haku Yowane? Ellos no viven aquí?  
—Claro que no. Solo los que hemos sido calificados como "Vocaloid" vivimos aquí. Los "Voyakiloid", como Haku, Dell y Neru deben ser admitidos como Vocaloid para poder vivir aquí. Pero siempre nos visitan y vienen a practicar aquí.  
—Ya entiendo... Bueno... Viven en esta dirección, no es así?  
—No exactamente... E-es difícil de explicar, pero ellos usualmente van allí a estas horas. Los encontrarás.  
—Comprendo... Gracias. Volveré tan rápido pueda.  
Chris asintió y ambos se dieron una reverencia, saludándose mutuamente. Chris se fue de la Mansión y se dirigió a dicha dirección, la cual llamó su atención, pues no era ninguna casa. Era la dirección de un bar, de hecho.  
—Que raro... Ellos vienen aquí?  
Chris se adentró en el bar, donde habían varias personas gritando emocionadas (y muy ebrias también) ante dos musicos. Uno era un guitarrista realmente serio, hasta aparentar ser muy intimidante; mientras que la otra era una joven de posiblemente la misma edad de Chris. Ella parecía ser muy tímida y sensible, aunque cálida de alguna u otra forma. Ambos con el cabello blanco y los ojos rojizos, cantaban para el ebrio y muy grosero público, quienes les arrojaban monedad y algunos billetes de poco valor, como si agradecieran por tal entretenimiento. 

* * *

**Aquí concluye el primer capítulo! C: Si les gustó, por favor déjenme su review, y si tienen sugerencias, las leeré con gusto y trataré de llegar a un acuerdo. Solo quiero avisar que las parejas entre los personajes las elegí yo mismo, no según mis gustos, sino según lo que creí que quedaría más apropiado para la historia. En esta historia, Mikuo, Lenka, Luki e IA no existen, solo Gumi y Kaiko (Hermana menor de Kaito). Así que espero me disculpen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris se fue de la Mansión y se dirigió a dicha dirección, la cual llamó su atención, pues no era ninguna casa. Era la dirección de un bar, de hecho.

—Que raro... Ellos vienen aquí?  
Chris se adentró en el bar, donde habían varias personas gritando emocionadas ante dos musicos. Uno era un guitarrista realmente serio, hasta aparentar ser muy intimidante; mientras que la otra era una joven de posiblemente la misma edad de Chris. Ella parecía ser muy tímida y sensible, aunque cálida de alguna u otra forma. Ambos con el cabello blanco y los ojos rojizos, cantaban para el ebrio y muy grosero público, quienes les arrojaban monedad y algunos billetes de poco valor, como si agradecieran por tal entretenimiento.  
—Deben de ser ellos... Que los traería a un lugar tan cutre como un bar? Es raro... — Se decía el castaño así mismo, mientras observaba a ambos desde la entrada.  
Si bien ambos eran músicos, y pertenecientes a la "familia" de la Mansión Vocaloid, que clase de motivo los llevaría hasta un simple y bar? No es el lugar para gente como ellos. Tras preguntarse esto varias veces en su mente, el joven sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para poder volver a concentrarse en su deber.  
Los de la cabellera blanco finalizaron su show con pocas expectativas. El mayor, tras guardar su guitarra en su estuche, encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar indecentemente, aun si la menor estaba tosiendo un poco por el aroma que desprendía.  
—Disculpen... Ustedes son el señor Dell y la señorita Yowane? — Preguntó el chico de la chaqueta negra, mientras observaba a ambos con cautela.  
—Tal vez... Y tu quien se supone que eres?— Le replicó el mayor, mientras que ocultaba a la menor detrás de el, de una manera protectora al parecer.  
Esta pregunta pareciese ser un acto de agresividad verbal en contra del "intruso", pues aparentaba ser bastante desconfiado a las personas ajenas a su familia.  
—Lamento si vine sin avisar... No tengo contacto con ustedes aún. Soy Chris. Soy una especie de... Empleado del dueño de la Mansión en la que viven sus... Familiares? En fin... Miku-san me recomendó venir aquí a conocerlos.— Mencionó el castaño como respuesta. El esperaba que con estas palabras, o por lo menos con solo oír el nombre de Miku supiesen que no es una amenaza para ellos.  
—Lo siento chico... No tenemos ganas de hablar con desconocidos.  
—D-Dell-kun! N-no seas tan rudo... Es amigo de Miku-chan, d-debe de— Fue, sin embargo, súbitamente interrumpida por su mayor.  
—Debe de irse, y dejarnos tranquilos. Eso es todo. Ya sabes las reglas con los desconocidos, Haku... No seas caprichosa de nuevo.  
—L-lo siento...— De forma sumisa, y algo depresiva, la menor bajó la cabeza, llevando su mirada a Chris para luego llevarla al suelo otra vez.  
—Discúlpenme si los he molestado.— Se disculpó el castaño mientras dió una muy corta reverencia hacia los dos y se fue sin decir más.  
Tras pasar lo mencionado, y abandonar el edificio, los peli blancos guardaron todas sus cosas y compraron bebidas alcohólicas, para que después la menor, Haku, mencionara:  
—C-creo que no debiste hablarle así, Dell-kun... Y-y si en verdad es amigo de Miku-chan?  
—Pues me da igual. Sabes que no confío en nadie.  
Tras esto, la joven mujer permaneció en silencio. Sabía que no podía discutir con su "hermano", pues este siempre encontraba una arrogante manera de salirse con la suya. Además, no le agradaban las discusiones, y menos con el.  
Finalmente, El castaño regresó a la Mansión, bastante decepcionado de lo ocurrido previamente. Por fortuna para el, todos los miembros e integrantes de la familia estaban en medio del almuerzo.  
—Oh? Hola a todos, supongo.  
Todos se voltearon a verlo, y con alegría alzaron los brazos todos juntos y gritaron amigablemente "HOLA, REAPER-SAN!", lo cual incomodó ligeramente al castaño. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención. Luego de que diera una reverencia, Hatsune Miku se dirigió a él dando saltitos alegres hasta llegar a Chris.  
—Christopher-kun! Llegas justo a tiempo para el almuerzo! Déjame presentarte al resto de la familia que aun no conoces~!  
Para este momento, se había acercado una joven casi de la misma estatura que Miku, la cual llevaba lentes amarillos y cabello verde oscuro.  
—Está es Gumi-san~!  
La misma chica antes mencionada se puso a examinar todo el cuerpo del nuevo integrante del lugar, como una niña curiosa. Esto puso realmente confundido a nuestro protagonista, aunque luego se detuvo y pudo reverenciarlo en forma de saludo.  
—Seas bienvenido, Chris-kun! Se que la pasarás de lo mejor aquí!  
—Gracias, Gumi... Es un verdadero honor estar aquí.  
Y tras esta, llegaron dos sujetos con cabello azulado. Uno algo alto, con ropas blancas y una bufanda azulada, mientras que la otra cumplía casi las mismas facciones, siendo esta una mujer bastante menor.  
—Estos son Kaito-kun y Kaiko-chan~! Son hermanos~  
—Los ladrones de helado en persona? Un gusto.— Dijo Chris, para luego extender su mano hacia ellos.  
No hubo respuesta directa de ninguno de ellos. La menor solo sonrió ruborizada con bastante felicidad, y el otro reía nerviosamente por aquel comentario del helado, mientras miraba a otra parte.  
—No se de que me hablas, chico... Yo nunca he tocado un helado en mi vida. Soy inocente~  
El castaño se rió debido a eso, para luego mirar a la más joven, esperando una respuesta.  
—No te preocupes por Kaiko-chan, Reaper-san... No suele hablar mucho.  
—Comprendo. Es un gusto poder conocerlos a ambos.  
Se dieron los 3 una amable reverencia, para luego ir todos a sus asientos. Allí, prosiguieron con el almuerzo con bastante tranquilidad hasta que al fin llegó la pareja de los de cabello de plata.  
—Oh! Oh~! Son Haku-san y Dell-kun! Vengan! Tenemos un poco para ustedes!  
El castaño al oír eso se dispuso a ver seriamente hacia ambos, cosa que Honne Dell hizo por igual, solo que... Este lo hizo con una verdadera irritación en su mirada. Mientras tanto, la fémina de los cabellos blancos observó a nuestro protagonista confusa, aunque atraída. Tal parecía que si era amigo de Miku.  
—P-pero... Ese no es...?  
—Vámonos.  
El mayor con los ojos de escarlata tironeó del brazo de la otra, intentando que esta interactúe lo menos posible con Chris, aunque esta opuso una mínima resistencia.  
—Huh? Dell-kun? Que pasa? No quieres venir a comer con nosotros?— Preguntó inocentemente la rubia Kagamine, pues desconocía la situación entre Reaper y Honne Dell.  
—No tengo hambre. Tu tampoco, Haku, así que vámonos.  
—P-pero... H-hermano...  
—Deja de llamarme así. Sabes que no soy tu maldito hermano.  
Esta guardó silencio y asintió, aunque se sentía muy mal por abandonar así a sus amigos. Sin embargo, estuvo con el peli blanco toda su vida, y siempre siguió sus consejos, por desagradables y desconfiados que pareciesen. Gracias a él, ella seguía con vida. Aun si Dell estaba poco interesado en si Haku vivía o no. Todo lo contrario. La única razón de Dell para quedarse con Haku es que esta se apegó a él como un insecto chupa sangre; por lo que le resultaba molesta.  
Tras haberse ido ambos, Chris preguntó a Megurine Luka:  
—Esto... Suele pasar mucho?  
—No, en realidad. No suelen irse así porque si. Al menos, no Haku. Dell es otro asunto.  
Entre esto, Meiko Sakine intervino y respondió también, mientras sujetaba una lata de cerveza.  
—Si Dell se la llevó así, es porque hay algo que no le gusta, y que no quiere que ella intervenga tampoco.  
—Eso es... Notable. Bueno... No me recibió precisamente con los brazos abiertos cuando fui a verlos para conocerles.  
El rubio de Len levantó un pocky y señaló a Chris con este, mientras que hablaba alocadamente con ojos Chibi.  
—Oh! Oh! Es que Dell-kun odia a Reaper-san!  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, recibió un puñetazo descendente directo en la nuca de parte de Rin, dejándole un chicón gigantezco allí y silenciandolo al fin.  
—Que no sabes hacer otra cosa más que acusar?— Preguntó irónicamente Rin mientras que le robaba el pocky de su mano y se lo comía entero.  
—M-mi Pocky...— Intentó levantarse mientras su mano se dirigía a Rin, como si lamentase la "muerte" de su postre, para luego desmayarse cómicamente.  
Esto divirtió un poco a todos, pero luego Chris suspiró un poco. Era algo obvio que Dell y el castaño no se llevarían bien de la noche a la mañana.  
—Supongo que es cierto. Se ve que Dell no es muy amable ya de por si. Así que tiene sentido que no lo sea tampoco con gente nueva. Pero... Y que hay de Haku? Como es ella usualmente?  
Ante esta pregunta, Meiko se rió un poco y comenzó a hablar.  
—Pues... Suelo pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Pero es difícil explicar... Haku-chan es... Muy diferente.  
—Que tanto?  
Miku comenzó a explicar, interrumpiendo a Meiko  
—Pues Haku-chan, para empezar, no tiene hogar.  
Esto asombró a Chris, pues no se veía venir tal comentario.  
—Como Hatsune-san acaba de decir... Ella vive en las calles. El dinero que gana por sus canciones no es suficiente para comprarse un hogar, y ni siquiera podría pagar un alquiler.  
—Entonces por eso ella y Dell van a ese Bar?  
—Correcto. Pero es casi lo mismo. El Maestro quiso también darle lugar en la Mansión, pero... Por un tecnicismo legal, no pudo. Si Haku no consigue mejor paga, seguirá viviendo en las calles.  
—Su ropa es nueva, si... Pero no por eso tiene vida de lujos. Nosotras le ofrecemos ropa de su gusto para que al menos no tenga ni frío ni parezca una ladrona. Ella siempre es agradecida y todo, pero...  
—Pero que?  
Kaito le abría una envoltura de helado a su hermana menor para luego explicarle al castaño.  
—Pero es muy... Sensible. Se pone muy depresiva sin aviso, y comienza a llorar o a beber para olvidar sus problemas. No podemos ayudarla mucho en eso. Pero es buena chica.  
Tras un rato de explicaciones, nuestro Chris se levantó, agradeció por la comida y el hospedaje y saludó a cada uno de los ídolos musicales. Cada quien se fue a su asunto, a sus habitaciones. Y mientras todos se iban, Kaito aprovechó a robar algo más de helado del refrigerador y se los llevaba a Kaiko. El castaño subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo con las diferentes habitaciones, muchas vacías y una que otra ocupada por alguna diva. Mientras Chris abría la puerta de la habitación que Meiko le indicó sería la suya, pudo apreciar como Dell se iba completamente irritado y cargando su guitarra con frustración, dejando la puerta de la habitación de la cual salió completamente abierta. Se podían oír unos ruidos muy leves, como si se estuviesen ahogando dichos sonidos. Al notar todo esto, Chris pudo suponer y deducir lo que ocurrió y se dirigió a dicha habitación. Encontró a Haku hundiendo su rostro en una almohada, mientras sollozaba de tristeza.  
—Haku?  
Esta no respondió. Por lo que, o pudo ignorarlo, o pudo no haberlo escuchado. Ante esto, Chris se arrodilló frente a ella y le sobó su hombro para relajarla y llamar su atención. Esta se sorprendió un poco por dicho tacto y observó al castaño con lágrimas en sus ojos. Esta pudo notar la cara de preocupación que puso el opuesto ante ella, pero de todos modos intentó no hablarle.  
—Estás bien...? Que fue lo que te ocurrió?  
Tras unos sollozos y haber secado sus ojos, respondió esta tartamudeando.  
—D-del... E-el ha d-d-d-discutido conmigo... N-no quiere hablarme más...  
Tras esto, ella se desmoronó y se abrazó al castaño con mucha fuerza, desahogándose mientras temblaba. El sujeto de la chaqueta negra con gorro se dispuso a sobarle la espalda y sujetar ligeramente su nuca, para consolarla.  
—Ya... Descuida... No pasará nada. No estés así, bien? Hablemos, y todo se solucionará.  
Tras unos minutos en los que Haku contaba la situación en la que se hayaba con Dell, Chris pudo notar la tristeza en su mirada y trató de consolarla con otro abrazo cálido.  
—Ya veo... Entonces, Dell nunca muestra interés en ti? Dices que te aisla?  
Ella asintió, correspondiendo al abrazo con timidez.  
—Pues perdóname si lo digo, pero creo que Honne Dell no debería tratarte así. Su forma de actuar ya de por si es repulsiva. Pero que esté contigo solo por capricho y luego tratarte como una molestia es... Desagradable.  
Esto pudo hacerle sentir a la peli plateada que estaba con alguien de confianza. Tras eso, intentó agradecerle pero se detuvo. Aun no estaba segura si podría confiar en el.  
—Sucede algo?  
—N-no, no es nada... S-solo... Gracias por escucharme... P-pero no dejaré que traten a mi hermano como a un animal.  
—Pero acabas de decir que ni siquiera es tu hermano. Perdón, pero no creo que debas malgastar tu tiempo y perder tu felicidad por ese bruto. Te ha estado llevando por mal camino por años.  
Gracias a esta frase, ella no pude responder nada. Estaba en lo cierto, y aunque quisiese defenderlo con toda su bondad, no podría. Era cierto. Haku no podía permanecer por más tiempo con el mayor a ella. La estaba lastimando cada vez más. Pero no quería quedarse sola. "Sola?" Pensaba, pues no estaría realmente sola. Tenía a Miku, a Neru. A las demás y a Kaito como su mejor amigo. Y ahora, otro amigo, o eso parecía. Esto la animó y soltó una sonrisa cálida, con sus ojos cerrados.  
—Gracias... Eso puedo agradecértelo. Tienes razón, pero... No creo que tampoco deba dejarlo solo a el.  
—Eso es entendible. Si necesitas algo, podrás contar conmigo. Entendido?  
Ella asintió, y luego el castaña le acarició la cabeza, revolviendo el cabello en su frente, como a una niña pequeña. Tras esto, ella rió con delicadeza y una voz baja, para que el chico de la chaqueta negra se retirara de la habitación. 

* * *

Bien... Lamento si esto me quedó algo corto. No se como continuar esto actualmente, y me he reventado la cabeza para sacar algo de inspiración. Por fortuna, el próximo capítulo tendrá un inicio aleatorio. Ya saben, como en las series de televisión. Como si fuese un reality show o algo así, pero sin el publico. :v Si no entendieron, lo siento, soy malo para expresarme. En fin... Hasta lueguito~


End file.
